Babysitter
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Alyssa asks to babysit ShizNat baby.


**Babysitter  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine, theirs.

Note: 'Tis short, based on prompts given by Heart-san.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this? The brat is a little more work than she seems to." Kuga Natsuki warned for the seventh time, behind her Shizuru didn't know if to scowl for the use of that word to refer to their daughter, or simply smile and bear with it (Natsuki had been calling the baby that since she was born, and yet whenever certain green eyed redhead did the same she got incredibly protective).

"I'm a genius, and Miyu's going to be with me." Sixteen years old Alyssa Searrs answered while playing with the baby with light hair and emerald green eyes, who seemed very interested in Alyssa's golden locks. "She has a lot of experience; she used to help Yukariko-san when her son was a baby."

With those words Natsuki and Shizuru said goodbye and Alyssa was left alone with Kuga Yuriko; not really alone as she was being supervised by a constantly vigilant Miyu Greer, who (although she loved her ojousama very much) preferred to use her Saturday in something better than babysit a teenager know-it-all and a baby (who would have guess that the teenage years of the blonde singer would get on the patient android's nerves).

Actually Alyssa would also have preferred to spend her time doing other things. Different from kids her age who wanted to go partying and the like she preferred to spend her Saturdays reading a good book or misusing the Wi-Fi connection of the church to read fanfiction. Problem was that Yukariko-san had gotten tired of finding the self proclaimed genius doing nothing (even Nao used days like this for something important, like catch pedophiles with the help of Minagi Mikoto) and that she better get a job or she was going to have to learn the Bible, from memory… again.

Luck had been on her side, she had been sent to the principal's mansion to look for some papers for the Seitokai, when she heard that the vice-principal, Kuga Shizuru, was looking for a babysitter for that Saturday (apparently Tokiha Mai was going to take care of baby Yuriko, but she had been kidnapped by her own wife). After spending good part of a day begging, Shizuru had became desperate enough to be alone with Natsuki to accept the assistance of the singer, provided that Miyu helped her. So here they were, both of them after feeding the little light haired girl, though feeding was a very generous word, the ten months old seemed to be wearing the food that she was supposed to eat.

"She needs a bath." Alyssa said while looking intently at her guardian.

"You are right ojousama." Miyu didn't make another movement, at seeing the raised eyebrow she continued. "I think that Shizuru-san said to use the plastic tub they bought for her, just fill it with water."

"Aren't you going to do it?" Alyssa asked a little peeved (actually a lot of peeved).

"Alyssa-ojousama is babysitting, I am just supervising." Miyu grabbed the baby when the blond gave her to her and followed her to the bathroom, she didn't like to be like this with her ojousama but Yukariko had informed her that so much time coddling the girl had made her a little lazy, something that the battle android had started to notice.

Alyssa had been quick in putting everything they needed to bathe the baby, although Miyu had made her change the water twice first time it had been too hot, the second too warm. Lucky for them, Shizuru had had the foresight to leave everything they will need in easy access; the only problem they had found was that little Yuriko didn't wanted to enter the small green plastic bathtub. That was of course until one of her little feet touched the body of water contained in it, where she proceeded to not only to enter the plastic thing happily, but to splash the water in the direction of Alyssa. In the end they had a very clean baby, and a teen that looked as if she had taken a shower with her clothes on.

Before Miyu could give Alyssa an opinion of what to do they heard the front door open and the voice of Shizuru announcing that they were back; immediately they knew that there was trouble, the couple had been talking of this date all week to end it before an hour and a half had passed. When they got to the door they saw to their surprise that Kuga Natsuki was covered by a disgusting brown substance (that Alyssa could discern was chocolate cake) and seemed to be murmuring something about bug spray and spiders. A look to Shizuru's face let her know that it wasn't safe to ask.

After the night was over and they were back to the safety of the church basement, both android and charge were happily watching the last installment of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"I don't know why you like this movie so much, is filled with inaccuracies and pirates… only because you like the lead girl." Alyssa grumbled while she got another bite of her Strawberry Shortcake.

"I don't like Keira Knightley." Miyu didn't like to be accused of things that weren't her fault (she was begging that her ojousama would have her twentieth birthday soon).

"You're right; it must be because she's not a redhead." The android had the good grace to blush, and the blonde genius count a point in her favor. Before anything else could be said the door was forcefully opened and a green eyed redhead entered, covered head to toe in what appeared to be chocolate cake. "Nao? What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I only gate crashed a party… have a little food fight." With those words she left an android and a genius wordless, but she didn't care. The spider had to plan revenge against the wolf (as soon as she figured who to get chocolate out of her…)

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompts were: 1) giving baby Natsuki (ShizNat kid) a bath (not easy, absolutely not easy...I should know); 2) A food fight; 3) fanfiction; 4) a movie star; 5) strawberry shortcake and chocolate cake.

I never had trouble giving a bath to either of my nephews, so that scene was hard to write until I remembered this time when my goddaughter decided that she actually liked water and wanted to share the joy with everyone. Also I had trouble writing about chocolate cake, but only cause I found it disgusting (I really don't like chocolate). And before anyone says anything, I used to go to a Catholic School, and one of the punishments that the nuns gave was to learn passages from the Bible from memory.

The name of ShizNat baby came from Fuchizaki Yuriko, who is the Seiyu of Himemiya Anthy… I have a lot of trivial knowledge about Anime.


End file.
